


Pranks + anger issues + anxiety

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Cornering, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Talking, bad experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic and Red play pranks on Edge, having the time of their life. The aftermath is nothing to laugh at.Take a few pranks, mix it with an anger issue and throw some PTSD in for the flavour. This is what you get.





	Pranks + anger issues + anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!!!!! THIS HAS REFERENCED RAPE/NON-CON IN IT!!!!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!!!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT!!!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Edge opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his oh-so-funny lovers. A bucket of ice cold water got dumped over his head. He screamed in rage. He had only wanted to tell his lovers to stop.

"COOMIICC!!!!! REEEEDDD!!!!! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!" Edge roared at the top of his lungs. Red materialised right in front of him, smirking cockily. From the gathering of magic behind him he figured Comic had arrived too.

"Would you care to explain why you are trying to make my life hell?" Edge asked. Red shrugged.

"babe. you're so wet..." Comic murmured in his best seducive voice, leaning against the wall next to Edge lazily. He held his glasses in his hand lazily, squinting to see the other. The tallest skeleton let out a cry of indignation and punched the wall next to Comic, scaring the small skeleton out of his wits. Edge's fist went clean through the wall, leaving a gaping hole right next to Comic's skull. The latter took a shaky step back, dropping his glasses, looking up at the taller with empty eye sockets. Red, ever the little hero, gripped Edge's hand and teleported him out of sight, into the living room. Then he ported back, finding Comic on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, chanting quietly while hyperventilating.

"nonono. not.... i'm fine.... no. am not.... yes.... no...." Comic mumbled under his breath. Red advanced a few steps but he could see that this was a really bad episode. He stood near enough to be noticed but far enough away that he could teleport were Comic to attack him.

"comic?" Red asked tentatively. Comic suddenly stopped mumbling and looked up at him, his eye sockets dark voids. Red could see the gears turning in the taller's skull as his breathing slowly calmed down.

"... r-red?" Comic asked hesitantly. Red couldn't help but notice how small and broken his normally strong and protective lover sounded.

"i'm here, coms. everything is alright. we're on the surface. no more resets. we're free." Red soothed. He took a step closer and sat down, handing the taller his glasses. Comic took the glasses gratefully and placed them on his nose ridge. Red was close enough that he could surely touch the other now but he wouldn't. He couldn't risk to send his lover back into that state of panic. Comic was completely exhausted from his breakdown.

"am i allowed to touch you?" Red asked calmly. Comic shook his head. Red knew from experience that the other had mostly episodes where he didn't want to be touched afterwards but he couldn't help but wish to hold his lover close and tell him everything was alright. Of course the slightly taller skeleton noticed the disappointed look in the other's eye lights but he couldn't let anyone touch him.

"i'm gonna go to sleep." Comic announced and stood up shakily, the shivers going through his body making his bones rattle. He stumbled his way over to the bed and slid under the covers, curling around a pillow. Comic didn't take off his glasses, too emotionally distraught to think of doing so. Red wanted nothing more than to reassure his lover but it seemed as if the other didn't want that. He still needed to say it.

"we're both here for you if you need us, comic. sleep well." Red said quietly before leaving the room. When he closed the door he noticed Edge worriedly pacing the hallway.

"Is he okay?" Edge asked worriedly as soon as he noticed Red, stopping to pace in order to stand in front of the shorter.

"i'm not sure. he didn't want to be held or even touched at all. he just told me that he wanted to sleep and even forgot to take off his glasses. i hope he tells us what's bothering him soon." Red explained, feeling anxious for his lover. Edge scrunched his face up in thought.

"I hope so. It doesn't help him to withhold all that information." Edge mused, scratching the back of his neck. He took a step towards Red and gathered him up in a hug.

"This is all my fault..." Edge confessed, sounding incredibly guilty. Red quickly reciprocated the hug. He could easily see how worked up his lover was since the other never initiated a hug except when he was extremely distressed.

"it was all our fault. we played those pranks on you... speaking of which. you're still wet." Red reminded Edge, unable to ignore the ice-cold liquid soaking his shirt too.

"how about we two have a nice, relaxing bath and then we'll check up on comic?" Red suggested, hoping to calm his lover that way. Edge nodded and let his small cherry go to prepare everything. The short skeleton tapped down the hallway to the bathroom and through the already opened door to the big triangular bathtubnon which the three of them could've fit comfortably. He put the settings exactly like he knew Edge loved them which was literally boiling hot for anybody but the tall skeleton.

Meanwhile Edge was left to stand in the hallway. He watched Red as he went to the bathroom. Then his eyes caught sight of the doorway that led to the room he shared with his two lovers. He could see blue magic whisping at the door handle, indicating that the door was locked with magic from the inside. Edge frowned deeply. Comic never locked the doors, even the one to the bathroom he left open. He knew everything that transpired was his fault, wether Red denied it or not. He should have known better. He should have held himself back. He should have not snapped at the strong skeleton that had such a fragile mind because of these horrible things he had been through. The loud ring from the doorbell knocked him out of his thoughts. He descended the stairs quickly and opened the front door.

"Did you forget your keys?" Edge inquired amusedly. Paps didn't seem to catch onto the teasing tone and nodded enthusiastically.

"I need to see Sans. Can you get him for me? I need to go study with my friend soon and don't want to take off my shoes." Papyrus explained, shifting back and forth on his heels, seemingly unable to contain his excitement. Edge scratched the back of his skull sheepishly, looking down at his feet which were suddenly a lot more interesting than a few seconds before.

"Comic's not feeling too good and he doesn't want to leave our room." Edge stated, lowering his hand to grip the humerus of his other arm nervously. Pap looked disappointed.

"That is a shame. I will tell him later then. See ya!" Papyrus greeted, his enthusiasm renewed. He ran off before Edge could say something back, leaving the other to his thoughts again. The tall skeleton closed the door, spotting Red standing at the railing of the upper floor.

"ready to have that bath?" Red queried, pointing into the direction of the bathroom unnecessarily. Edge nodded and climbed the stairs, taking two at once. He picked up his small lover and carried the blushing Cherry to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, then set Red down, giving him a little nuzzle. They both stripped themselves of their clothing. Edge immediately got into the bathtub but Red just stood there, looking nervously at the water.

"Are you coming?" Edge asked, curious why Red hadn't come yet. The short skeleton fidgeted with his hands nervously before taking a hesitant step forward. He put one foot into the steaming water, flinching at the high temperature. He closed his eye sockets tightly and put his other foot in, flinching again. He opened his eye sockets in confusion when he heard water running. Wasn't there enough water? Suddenly he felt cool water brush his feet and he sighed, finally sitting down.

"It was too hot, wasn't it." Edge formulated his sentence as a question but said it as a fact. Red nodded, looking down embarrassedly. The taller pulled him close into a hug and switched off the water.

"It's fine. If it's too hot for you I can always cool it down a bit." Edge proposed, smiling at Red. The smaller skeleton laid his skull onto Edge's ribcage and hugged him, closing his eye sockets.

"mhmm..." Red murmured, relaxing in his lover's hold. Edge smiled at the adorable display and took a shampoo bottle, starting to rub the shampoo onto his lover's small body. The shorter skeleton hummed gratefully as his lover washed his bones. Edge cleaned them both throughouly, smiling as he felt the remaining tenseness fade from Red's body as he sunk into his arms, the repetitive motions relaxing him completely.

"thanks." Red murmured with an endearing smile. Edge nodded and tightened his hold on the smaller to convey he was about to stand up. The small cherry got the hint and secured his grip on his lover. Edge stood up and stepped onto the towel in front of the bathtub to avoid stepping onto the cold floor. He set Red down and handed him one of the two fluffy towels he picked up from the floor. They dried themselves off, careful not to snag the fabric of the towel on any of their various cracks and put on their sleeping clothes.

"Let's check on Comic." Edge declared, trying to sound upbeat. It didn't work. Red nodded, equally nervous. They went to the door of their room. The shorter of the two was able to pick up on a muffled sob which set off all his alarms. Comic only cried when he was extremely distressed.

"comic's crying." Red stated and pushed open the door. Comic was curled up in a corner of the room, facing away from them. He was shivering and sobs were racking his body. He seemed completely oblivious to the others' presence. Red rushed to Comic, slowing down when he was near him and kneeled down an arms length away.

"comic? comic, can you hear me?" Red asked, his voice soft but urgent. Edge sat down next to him, looking nervous. Comic went rigid and his breathing quickened. This was not where Red wanted this to go.

"Shh... Comic. Everything's okay..." Edge soothed. "We're here.." He murmured, inching forward. He laid one of his hands on Comic's shoulder. The small skeleton flinched back as if he had been struck with electricity and banged his skull on the wall. That seemed to snap him out of his daze. He let out a pained groan and rubbed the back of his skull, his face scrunched up in displeasure. He opened his eye sockets and spotted Red and Edge.

"w-what happened?" Comic asked, sounding even more exhausted than before he had went to sleep, his eye sockets drooping. He wiped the tears away, sniffling quietly as he tried to remember why he was sitting on the floor. He rightened his glasses which were a bit askew from his panic attack and looked at them. Red fidgeted with his hands nervously.

"we found you in the corner, crying." Red explained. Comic thought about it for a bit before it came back to him. When Edge noticed the far-away look the shorter skeleton was getting he reached out to shake him but before his hand made contact the other flinched back.

"don't touch me." Comic growled. He looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion and fear but was still trying to put up his defensive walls. Edge retracted his hand, incredibly confused.

"What's wrong?" Edge asked. Red sat down next to the tallest skeleton and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Comic's expression fell.

"nothing." Comic mumbled, staring at them cautiously. He stood up, bracing himself against the wall. Edge jumped up immediately, Red only seconds behind, trying to help Comic. "i'm fine." He ground out, seeming to be frustrated. The skeleton stumbled over to the bed and sat down on it.

"You're obviously anything but fine." Edge stated, sitting down next to Comic. Red took a seat at his other side so they were effectively caging him.

"something has been bothering you and you need to talk. we won't judge you and we're always here to listen." Red explained carefully. Edge nodded in appreciation.

"You don't have to talk but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Edge continued.

"we're worried about you, coms." Red ended. Comic looked torn, staring at the wall in front of him. He really wanted to tell them but he really really couldn't. The two Underfell skeletons would be disgusted with him and leave him. Comic only noticed that he was crying when Red brushed his tears away, startling him. He waited until he stopped crying and took a deep breath.

"i have slight haphephobia." Comic explained, frowning at the wall. He looked at neither of them and clenched his shorts in his fists.

"i've had a lot of bad experiences in my past. you would surely hate me." Comic tensed. "you both know about the resets. i told you about that already." He rubbed his arm nervously, tensing up even more. "i was a test subject in a lab. they used me for... experiments of all kinds..." Comic gripped his arm tightly. "they... no. gaster... um.. he.. r..." The short skeleton felt tears slide down his cheek bones.

"... h-he raped me. happy no-now?" Comic sobbed, the pressure he put on his arm making the bone creak in protest. He didn't even seem to notice.

"i'm disgusting. i'm a disgusting, filthy freak!" Comic shouted in-between his sobs. Red and Edge were both frozen still in shock, trying to process the information they had been given.

"i'm useless. even in keeping secrets like this." Comic was laughing now. But it hardly counted as laughing anymore. It conveyed the pain in his soul even better than his crying. Red was the first to act. He pulled the slightly taller skeleton into a hug and held him tightly, speaking to him in a hushed tone. Comic clung to the smaller skeleton, desperate for any kind of comfort. He had stopped laughing.

"shh... i got you... you're fine..." Red whispered soothingly. Edge wrapped his arms around both of his lovers, holding them close.

"he's not gonna hurt you anymore. we'll protect you.." Red soothed, rubbing Comic's back to ground him. When the latter finally calmed down he tried to pull away, taking off his glasses for a moment to wipe the tear tracks off his cheek bones. Edge held him tighter.

"There's no way we're going to let you go after what you just told us." Edge clarified, holding Comic close. The latter sighed and closed his eye sockets, relaxing into his lovers.

"i'm so tired..." Comic mumbled, his voice laced with exhaustion, both physical and emotional. Edge laid down, pulling Red and Comic next to him. He put the small skeleton's glasses away and curled protectively around his lovers. Before long Comic fell asleep and got the most fitful rest he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment. I really love comments. Even if you think your comment is stupid please send it. There is no such thing as a stupid comment (except if it's hate).
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
